Les Jumelles de l'Enfer
by Juste Cllia
Summary: Elle, c'est Lise Stunders, la plus sage des deux. L'autre, c'est Charlotte Stunders, la plus rebelle. Elles sont là, elles sont pas belles, elles sont pas moches, elles sont pas bavardes, elles sont pas muettes, elles sont pas normales; elles sont jumelles, elles sont chiantes, elles sont rusées, et surtout: elles concurrencent les Maraudeurs en matière de blagues.


**Les Jumelles de l'Enfer :**

* * *

Résumé:Charlotte et Lise Stunders sont des jumelles qui concurrencent les Maraudeurs en matière de blagues. Bref, la vie est belle pour les deux Serdaigles. Seulement il faut bien qu'elles tombent amoureuses, n'est-ce pas ? Et pas forcément de la meilleure personne…

Rating: T pour le langage

Disclaimer: Joanne Kathleen Rowling, pourquoi cette question? Vous êtes policiers? De la mafia?

Auteure: Moi, la magnifique Juste Cllia. Lily pour les ignares.

PS: JE CHERCHE UNE BETA, POUR CEUX QUI SONT INTERESSES, CONTACTEZ-MOI PAR MP OU LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW.

* * *

 **Les pestes sont arrivées:**

Que dire sur Charlotte et Lise Stunders ?

Ce sont des jumelles qui s'entendent à merveille, au plus grand malheur du reste du monde. Charlotte est extravertie. Elle est la plus Gryffondor des deux : téméraire et impulsive, très imaginative. Lise est plus réservée, mais tout aussi créative, et extrêmement rusée. Entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, le Choixpeau a dû choisir. Et comme les deux fillettes, du haut de leur onze ans, avait irrémédiablement voulu être dans la même maison, elles sont allées à Serdaigle. Ainsi, chaque jour voit leur idées évoluer et devenir de plus en plus développées et tordues. Autant dire que les sages Serdaigles nient leur présence au sein de leurs murs : en vain, le blason de bleu et de bronze est fièrement posé sur leur poitrine.

Et chaque jour, Charlotte et Lise Stunders s'amusent à rendre chèvres les habitants de Poudlard, élèves comme professeurs. Et surtout cet imbécile de Potter !

Pauvre Poudlard, tout de même. Entre les Maraudeurs et les Jumelles, il ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Quand les Jumelles, par souci d'art, décident de redécorer les couloirs de l'aile Sud, les Maraudeurs font exploser des Bombabouses chez les Serpentard. Mais s'il faut bien reconnaître aux Jumelles quelque chose, c'est bien ceci : elles font toujours dans l'originalité. Alors que les Gryffondors balancent une énième Bombabouses et embêtent les Serpentard, les Jumelles sont imprévisibles, incontrôlables, et font toujours des coups frôlant le génie. Comme cette fois, où, par un beau jour d'automne, affamées, elles avaient fait pousser des milliers de champignons jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus voir l'herbe du Parc. Et elles s'en étaient tirées sans punition, car Dumbledore y avait trouvé une fin pratique : les elfes avaient beaucoup cuisinés de champignons la semaine suivante.

Et c'est bel et bien Lise Stunders qui court dans les couloirs Nord, à l'heure du déjeuner, pendant que tous les élèves mangent. Parce qu'elles savent bien, les Jumelles, que les meilleurs coups sont faits quand il n'y a personne.

-Lizzie !

Lise se retourna. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour raccourcir le prénom Lise, et cette personne, c'était sa copie.

-Charlotte. C'est prêt ?

Les deux filles déblatérèrent, et elles bougeaient tant qu'à la fin on ne savait plus qui était qui. Elles avaient des cheveux mi-bruns mi-blonds, châtain. Des yeux bruns, peut-être légèrement ambrés. Une taille moyenne, passe-partout. Plutôt banal en apparence, si l'on ne savait pas qui étaient les Jumelles de Poudlard. Des diables sur patte, selon McGonagall. Des rivales, selon les Maraudeurs. Des erreurs de la Nature, selon les Serdaigles. Des génies pas toujours reconnues, selon elles. C'était sans doute le cas.

-Viens, il faut préparer le devoir de métamorphose.

Le devoir de métamorphose, n'est pas un devoir, mais un code. Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas qu'elles vont faire un devoir de métamorphose sans qu'il ne soit à rendre pour la veille ? Haha ! Non, devoir veut dire qu'il y a un ennemi et métamorphose c'est les Maraudeurs. Farceurs en vue !

-Lise, je suis sûre que ton hérisson n'avait aucun reflet métallique ! Cesse de stresser pour cela.

Ah, les bienfaits des cerveaux jumeaux qui ont une nette tendance à être plus connectés que les autres. Autrement dit, des goûts semblables et une télépathie peut se créer. Mais pas toujours. Hérisson= Potter. Métallique=Yeux de Black=Black. Juste une précision indiquant qu'il n'y a ni Lupin ni Pettigrow. Vraiment pratique, cette presque télépathie. Et que Black les fixait, aussi.

-Cornedrue, rassure-moi, on ne devait pas transformer d'hérisson en métamorphose ?

-Non. Tu crois qu'elles sont devenues folles ?

-Evidemment ! Ce sont des cinglées. Enfin, tant mieux pour nous.

Les deux protagonistes partirent, et les deux 'cinglées' purent laisser place à leur fou rire.

-Merlin ! J'ai cru que j'allais exploser tant je me retenais !

-Quels imbéciles. Et c'est nous qu'on traite de folles. Ils se croient mieux, peut-être ?

-Voyons, Lizzie, dans leur cerveau, s'ils en ont un, ils sont des dieux. Dans la réalité, ils sont pires que des Cracmols.

-Je pense sincèrement qu'ils se partagent un cerveau. Lors de la distribution, Merlin est tombé en panne et il en a donné un pour deux.

-Un pour quatre, alors !

Charlotte s'en alla, agacée, rapidement suivie par sa sœur.

-Cha, enfin, tu ne vas pas te fâcher à cause d'eux ?

Charlotte s'arrêta, se retourna, fit une moue boudeuse puis déclara avec un adorable sourire.

-Bien sûr que non ! Mais j'ai eu de l'inspiration. Que dirais-tu de quelques hérissons dans le lit des garçons de 6ème année de Gryffondor ?

-Métalliques, j'espère ?

-Pour qui me prends-tu ?

Elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Ils allaient voir, eux, combien elles étaient cinglées !

* * *

 **Problèmes enfantins:  
**

Lise, âgée de onze ans à peine, pleurait dans les toilettes du troisième étage, sous un des lavabos. Charlotte apparut à l'angle, essoufflée et rageuse, et se précipita vers elle. Elle avait entendu deux Poufsouffles parler d'une petite Serdaigle brune qui se serait faite emmenée par quatre garçons de Gryffondor.

-Que t'ont-ils fait ? Dis ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, ces trolls, que je les punisse ?

-Je voulais juste… Je voulais aller en Sortilèges, et ils me sont tombés dessus, sans raison !

-Ils t'ont dit quelque chose ?

-Ils ont dit, que… Les Serdaigles étaient fait pour être sages pas pour faire des blagues, et puis que les filles elles étaient juste bonnes à être admiratives devant eux.

-Ah, ils ont dit ça ? Ils vont voir !

-N'y vas pas ! Si tu y retournes, ils s'en prendront à toi, et ils vont te frapper cette fois !

-En t'attaquant, c'est à moi qu'ils s'attaquent. Toi, tu n'avais rien fait. Reste tranquille, Lizzie, je vais te venger.

-Ils sont quatre ! Tu vas te faire laminer !

-Si tu y tiens, je ne me battrais pas. Une autre farce, ça te dit ?

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! Ils vont voir, on ne s'en prend pas à une Stunders, encore moins à ma sœur. On ne va pas s'arrêter de s'amuser juste à cause d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout qu'ils font la même chose !

-Ca va mal finir, Charlotte…

-Peu m'importe ! Faire des bêtises, être idiots, ils ont le droit, mais te menacer, certainement pas !

-Cha, laisse tomber...

-Tu penses vraiment que tu me raisonneras ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait vu Black, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow, Lise sourit.

-Non…

* * *

 **À l'époque où un sourire équivalait à une amitié éternelle…**

Lise avait été interpellée par une jeune fille de son année, même pas deux semaines après ce que Charlotte avait baptisé « L'humiliation Gryffondor n°1 ». Elle pensait visiblement qu'il y en aurait d'autre.

-Lise, c'est ça ? Questionna la petite rousse qui était venue la voir.

-En effet, que me veux-tu ?

-Je suis Lily Evans. Je voulais vous remercier, toi et ta sœur, d'avoir remis les garçons à leur place. Ils ne sont pas bien méchants, mais ils ont un égo bien trop gros !

-Ca tu peux le dire ! Rit Lise, flattée.

-Tu es bien de Serdaigle ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Rien, c'est juste un peu étonnant…

-Parce qu'on est censé être des élèves modèles ? Oublie ça ! Regarde, tes amis sont bien à Gryffondor et ce sont des lâches !

-Ce ne sont pas mes amis ! Ils sont parfois un peu injustes, mais je suis sûre qu'ils vont se calmer. Mais je n'étais pas là pour ça, en fait.

Lise sourit légèrement, désarçonnée, alors que Lily Evans se balançait de droite à gauche, gênée. Elle se décida finalement et leva la main.

-Amies ?

Lise resta coite quelque instants, puis pouffa discrètement. Tant de paroles inutiles pour un seul mot !

-Amies. Conclut-elle. Enfin si Charlotte accepte…

Elle savait que sa sœur pourrait très bien l'accuser d'espionnage uniquement par son statut de Gryffondor, trop proche de ceux de quatre sinistres imbéciles.

-On parle de moi ?

Charlotte avait débarqué de Merlin sait où, et regardait curieusement l'inconnue.

-Je venais vous féliciter pour votre farce, c'était joli en plus.

-Ah ça, s'exclama-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches, fière d'elle. Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont beaux, avec leurs barbes blanches à fleurs ?

-Si, très. D'où vient l'idée ?

-De Dumbledore, répondit Lizzie. Qui d'autre ?

-Elle n'a pas de fleurs, sa barbe ? S'étonna Lily.

-Dommage, je suis sûre que ça rendrait bien, déclara pensivement Charlotte. Mais qui es-tu ?

-Lily Evans. Je suis dans la même maison que ces idiots. Ne les prenez pas trop au sérieux, ils sont bêtes mais pas méchants.

-Ca c'est pas sûr… Murmura Charlotte. Puis elle reprit plus haut.

-Et le rapport avec moi là-dedans ?

-Proposition d'amitié, répondit rapidement Lise, devançant Lily.

-Hum, vraiment ? C'est que, vois-tu, nous sommes surchargées de demandes. Tout le monde nous aime, tu comprends ? Rigola Charlotte avec une fausse voix haut perchée.

-C'est dommage, j'avais justement appris le point faible de James Potter…

-Quoi ? S'écria Lise, paniquée à l'idée d'un secret dont elle ne serait pas au courant. C'est d'accord, bien entendu ! On ne refuse jamais d'amis, sauf les idiots. Alors, quel est ce secret ? Demanda-t-elle avidement.

-Ahah…

-Roh allez, dis-nous. Je peux très bien bouder ! Mima Charlotte en partant, faussement outrée.

-C'est bon, c'est bon !

Lily se rapprocha et dit très bas, sous l'oreille attentive des jumelles.

-Il dort encore avec son ours en peluche…

* * *

 **Du parfum ?**

Charlotte, mécontente, soufflait bruyamment. Elle avait été retenue par le préfet de Poufsouffle qui l'avait sévèrement réprimandé avant de la relâcher. Lise, toujours ponctuelle, allait encore râler devant son quart d'heure de retard. À force d'arriver en retard, elle finirait réellement par rater ses rendez-vous !

Tout ça à cause d'un préfet coincé qui avait tout d'un Serdaigle, excepté l'intelligence ! Le balai dans le cul, le règlement dans le crâne, l'attitude d'un mouton. Dumbledore pourrait lui demander de se jeter dans le lac qu'il boirait ses paroles. Méprisable.

Parfois, elle se demandait si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait d'aller à Serpentard. Elle aurait aimé Gryffondor, mais quatre points importants l'en aurait empêché. À Poufsouffle, ç'aurait été pareil qu'à Serdaigle, avec plus de bêtise encore. Finalement, Serpentard était un moindre mal on affirmait que tant que l'on ne se faisait pas prendre, on ne risquait rien. Mieux : Slughorn défendait toujours ses élèves, contrairement à Flitwick.

Mais Lise aurait sûrement été contre être entourée de sadiques.

Elle n'avait peut-être pas tort.

-Charlotte Léli Stunders !

Oups. Sa voix, ou plutôt la voix énervée de sa jumelle venait de résonner dans le couloir.

Saviez-vous que lorsque l'on vous appelait par votre prénom entier, il y avait 85% de chance que ce soit un très mauvais signe ?

-Lise Claire Stunders ! Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Si cela continue, je vais arriver moi aussi avec un quart d'heure de retard, comme cela on sera toutes les deux à l'heure ! Cria à demi Lise Stunders.

-Pas une mauvaise idée…

Elle se rétracta aussitôt.

-Façon de parler !

-Je peux savoir quelle sera ton excuse ? Dis-moi, Charlotte, quelle sera ta minable excuse cette fois-ci, après la noyade dans la bave de crapaud ? Dis ! Une intoxication au pudding ?

-C'est vrai que les elfes ne savent pas le cuisiner.

Lise prit un air furibond.

-Ton excuse ? Articula-t-elle difficilement. Il valait mieux tout avouer, et vite. Parole de jumelle. Dans ces situations, pousser Lise à bout ne ferait qu'envenimer la discussion, et elle pourrait bien finir comme la dernière fois, suspendue sur l'une des torches du Hall.

-Préfet de Poufsouffle avec un balai dans le cul et coincé ! Bafouilla-t-elle.

Sa jumelle la jaugea, et dût finalement croire à sa sincérité. De toute manière, elle savait parfaitement quand sa sœur mentait.

-Tu n'as rien oublié ? La chose qui devait te faire te dépêcher ?

-Euh… Non ?

-Le 27 mars !

-L'anniversaire de Potter ! S'exclama enfin Charlotte. J'avais complètement oublié !

-Je vois ça ! Tu as de la chance que Potter soit aussi rapide qu'un Veracrasse.

Dès qu'elle eut fini sa phrase, James Potter et sa bande apparurent dans toute leur laideur, trempés par l'averse.

Lise sirota son jus de citrouille et elle-même se servit de Botruc brouillé en les espionnant discrètement. Derrière elle, Lily avait remarqué leur manège mais ne disait rien. Elle tenait toujours rancune à ses camarades masculins pour les insultes à répétition que subissait son ami, Severus Rogue.

D'un seul coup, Sirius Black recracha son jus de citrouille sur son ami qui hurla d'indignation.

-Siruis ! Ma robe venait juste d'être lavée ! Ma mère ne la nettoiera pas avant un mois !

-Désolé, Jamesie ! Mais c'est dégoûtant !

-Le jus de citrouille est tout à fait normal, Sirius, intervint Remus Lupin.

Potter partit, furieux, de la Grande Salle.

-C'est tout ? Chuchota Lily, qui s'était approchée d'elles. Mais c'est rien du tout ! Il va simplement jeter un sortilège dessus !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas…

-… Le jus de citrouille part très facilement…

-…À l'eau chaude…

\- … Ou avec des maléfices…

-…Et Lupin le sait parfaitement…

-…Ce qu'il ne sait pas…

-…C'est qu'avec le jus des chaussettes de Pettigrow…

-…Dont l'aspect est dissimulé par un charme…

-… Ca ne fera que répandre l'odeur !

-Vous avez pris le jus de chaussettes de Pettigrow ?! S'inquièta Lily. Mais c'est sûrement répugnant !

-Rien qu'à l'odeur…

-… On peut le deviner…

-… Mais ne nous demandes pas…

-… Comment nous nous le sommes procurés…

-… C'est un souvenir suffisamment atroce.

À ces mots, Lily ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, rejointe par les Jumelles une fois la Grande Salle dépassée.

-Il va vraiment garder un mois l'odeur ? Hoqueta Lily.

-Seulement ?

-Cela nous vexerait.

Et les deux filles filèrent s'en demander leur reste, laissant Lily incrédule.

Elle aurait une raison de plus pour éviter Potter.

* * *

 **L'effervescence de Noël:**

Nous étions dans une pièce plutôt grande, dotée d'une sorte de mini-terrasse pour l'instant inacessible par ses volets fermés. Deux jeunes filles dormaient dans cette pièce, et l'une s'éveilla brusquement suite à un bruit incongru venant d'un réveil assez... spécial. Elle papillonna des yeux, endormie, et bailla longuement. Au dessus d'elle se tenait un plafond blanc qui portait de nombreuses marques de coup, témoins de mémorables batailles, pas forcément d'oreillers. Les murs étaient dans des tons d'ocre et de bleu, rappelant les couleurs de Serdaigle. Il régnait une odeur de Bombabouses mal emballées dans la pièce, elle-même très en désordre. Adossés en face e la porte se trouvait deux lits mezzanine. A gauche de la porte se trouvaient deux valises à moitié vides, dont les affaires avaient été répartis sur un grand bureau et deux commodes de bois clair. Un grand tapis ocre tapissait presque entièrement le sol, et un livre était posé presque révérentiellement dessus. Le titre changeait selon ses propriétaires, mais pour l'heure, on pouvait lire en lettres dorées:

"Manuel de farces et attrapes".

On pouvait deviner que ce bouquin était une sorte de Bible pour les deux occupantes de la pièce, dont l'une commençait à s'agiter. Faisant fi du désordre ambiant, elle s'étira doucement lorsque lui vins une question essentielle:

Pourquoi elle, Charlotte Stunders, avait mis le réveil si tôt un jour de vacances?

...Bon sang, ça lui revenait!

Elle se leva rapidement mais sur la pointe des pieds-un mouvement particulièrement difficile acquis après des années, essayez donc- et se dirigea, un sourire démoniaque au lèvres, vers le lit de sa jumelle adorée.

-WAH!

-ARGH!

La seconde fille de la pièce tomba du lit en hurlant et se débattant contre des hippogriffes imaginaires, hurla encore un peu, inspira, expira, hurla, puis se dépêtra de ses couvertures en murmurant des insanités à l'encontre de sa jumelle.

-Charlotte! Espèce de sotte!

-C'est la seule insulte qui te vient à l'esprit? Demanda cette dernière.

-Excuse-moi de ne pas être au maximum de mes capacités cérébrales au pied du lit.

-Excuses acceptées. Déclara la dénommée Charlotte avec un grand sourire.

Sa soeur grommela en s'habillant maladroitement, certaine de ne jamais pouvoir se rendormir.

-Maintenant que je suis réveillée, pourquoi par Merlin m'as-tu tirée de mon précieux sommeil? Tu sais que tu pourrais être punie pour cela? Finit Lise Stunders avec un sourire malsain.

-Devine, quel jour on est?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais?

-On était le 24 décembre hier. On a fait la fête et on a mangé un véritable festin. Alors? Quel jour sommes-nous?

-Le lendemain du 24 décembre, sans doute.

-Lizzie! Tu es vraiment nulle! C'est Noël! Il va y avoir des cadeaux au pied du sapin!

-Tu sais qu'ils ne vont pas s'envoler, et donc qu'on a tout notre temps?

-On ne sait jamais.

-...

-Quoi?

-Ne me dis pas que tu crois toujours à cette histoire que Maman nous avait racontées, comme quoi les cadeaux s'envoleraient si jamais nous n'étions pas sages?

-On n'est jamais trop prudentes! S'écria Charlotte, avant de la tirer par le bras vers les escaliers menant au salon où se tenait un grand sapin entouré de cadeaux, tandis que Lise soupirait.

-Regarde! On a reçu la deuxième édition du Manuel!

-Fais voir!

-Oh! Des chocolats de chez Honeydukes!

-J'ai reçu un cadeau de Lily!

-Merci Maman, merci Papa.

-Montre! Montre!

-Rends-le moi, espèce de voleuse!

-Une lettre!

-Eurk!

-Mamie m'a encore renvoyé un de ses cadeaux qu'elle n'aimait pas.

-De nouvelles Bombabouses!

Décidément, cette journée allait être très animée.

* * *

 **Le Poudlard Express, vous avez dit?**

-Lise, bouge! Le train part dans dix minutes!

-Calme-toi, on va transplaner.

-Prenez vos bagages, les filles! On y va!

On était le 2 janvier, et le Poudlard Express devait ramener les élèves partit en vacances avec leur famille à Noël à l'école. La veille au soir, Charlotte avait coupé l'eau chaude pour faire une petite farce, oubliant par ailleurs totalement la rentrée. Ainsi, à 10 heures pile, quand Lise s'était réveillée, pomponnée et tout le tintouin, et avait décidé de se doucher, elle avait fait connaissance de la surprise. À 10h10, après avoir subi une douche glacée, celle-ci était revenue, furibonde, dans la chambre en secouant Charlotte comme un prunier. Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut et avait ri lorsqu'elle avait vu sa soeur. Puis, on lui avait annoncé que le Poudlard Express partait dans 45 minutes. Elle avait arrêté de rire. Dit qu'elle n'avait pas fait sa valise.

Et voilà où elles en étaient, à 10h50; elles débarquaient, l'une à peu près présentable, sa malle et son hibou fermement empoignés, l'autre, habillée à la va-vite, une valise remplie à ras bord à la dernière minute, un chat miaulant de toutes ses forces dans son panier. Leur père les déposa en vitesse, les laissant seules devant le passage 9 3/4 qu'elles passèrent rapidement sans se soucier des moldus autour.

À quai se tenait une belle locomotive rouge qui crachait des panaches de fumée. Elles fendirent la foule larmoyante-mon chéri, ramène-nous de beaux résultats scolaires!-tu n'as rien oublié?- Tu vas nous manquer, choupinette! Tu nous écris tous les jours, hein?- d'un pas pressé, bousculant sans vergogne.

Elle finirent par monter dans le train qui annonçait son départ imminent et commencèrent à chercher un compartiment, tous pleins. Finalement, elles trouvèrent un compartiment habituellement prit par des 7ème année qui avait dû rester pour étudier leurs ASPICS.

-Pffiou! On l'a échappé belle, hein, Lizzie?

-Ca tu peux le dire, idiote! Comment as-tu pu!

Charlotte soupira. Dans l'action, on ne l'avait pas sermonnée, mais elle aurait dû se douter que ça finirait par lui retomber dessus. Lise lui avait semblé étrangement calme, aussi.

-J'ai oublié, c'est tout.

-À cause de toi, on a failli rater le train! Tu n'es jamais, jamais à l'heure! En plus, tu es complètement échevelée! Tu t'es affichée pour le reste de l'année!

-Oh, ça va, hein! J'ai fait de mon mieux.

Elles finirent par éclater de rire. Toute la pression retombait.

-Comme même, t'aurais pas pu faire attention?

-T'inquiètes pas, aux prochaines vacances j'éteins le réveil pour qu'on loupe définitivement le train!

Et elles repartirent dans leur fou-rire, leur désaccord totalement envolé.

* * *

 **L'amour c'est pour les grands:**

J'aimerais tomber amoureuse.

Les deux jumelles étaient dans leurs dortoirs et s'occupaient mollement. On était samedi, il pleuvait et les étudiants de Poudlard avaient pour une fois le droit à une absence de devoirs. Phénomène suffisamment rare pour être précisé. Lise dessinait à plat ventre sur son lit avec ses nouveaux crayons de couleurs qu'elle avait reçu à Noël, ajoutant par ci par là des détails avec sa baguette, alors que Charlotte faisait semblant de lire un livre tout en regardant peu discrètement le terrain de Quidditch où les Poufsouffles s'entraînaient.

Depuis une dizaine de minutes, Charlotte avait totalement laissé tomber son livre - un exemplaire pourtant limité sur l'importance des balais dans l'Histoire de la Grande Bretagne magique-. Elle fixait l'endroit où un poursuiveur jaune et noir se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt, rêveuse. Soudain, brisant le silence cotonneux qui les entourait depuis le début de la matinée, Charlotte avait soupiré un peu plus fort que les fois précédentes. Sa soeur soupira à son tour et rangea ses crayons avant de lui demander ce qui la tourmentait.

-J'aimerais tomber amoureuse.

-Mais... mais... pourquoi? Lise semblait perplexe. Pourquoi tomber amoureuse? À quoi cela servait-il? De toute manière, de qui pourrait-elle tomber amoureuse? Il n'y avait personne qu'elle pourrait aimer à Poudlard.

Et là n'était pas le vrai noeud du problème.

C'était plutôt: déjà?

Elle n'avait que douze ans. À cette époque, personne n'aimait personne. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait des petits "je t'aime" et des petits amours à sens unique qui duraient une semaine. Rien de bien sérieux. Ce n'était que des passages, des expériences, des baisers "pour le fun", si tant est qu'il y ait eu des baisers. Non, ce que sa jumelle semblait vouloir, c'était réellement tomber amoureuse, follement amoureuse. À douze ans, personne ne tombait amoureux. C'était stupide. Elle s'apprêtait à lui faire part de sa réflexion lorsque Charlotte continua sur sa lancée.

-J'aimerais tomber amoureuse, me languir de quelqu'un, ne rêver que de lui, penser à lui du matin au soir, rougir quand je lui parlerais, bafouiller stupidement, me tordre les mains en soupirant d'aise lorsqu'il serait à mes côtés, écrire son nom sur des vieux parchemins, le graver sur les arbres de la lisière de la forêt Interdite, rêver de ses lèvres, du goût de ses baisers. Je voudrais l'aimer à en mourir, être mortellement jalouse lorsqu'il parlerait à une autre fille, l'embrasser doucement puis de toute mon âme, lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille et fondre lorsqu'il me rendrait la pareille, me laisser bercer dans ses bras protecteurs, être follement angoissée lors de notre premier rendez-vous, avoir ma première dispute de couple, l'engueuler en pleurant, me réconcilier en l'embrassant, l'enlacer, faire des ballades avec lui au bord du lac au clair de lune, m'étendre sur une couverture avec lui et pique-niquer, lui prendre la main tout simplement sur un banc, le regarder dans les yeux tout en mangeant dans la Grande Salle, le taquiner en riant et en le poussant bêtement, me faire prêter sa veste lorsqu'il ferait trop froid, aimer quelqu'un tout simplement.

Elle rougit jusqu'au bout de ses petites oreilles.

-Mais enfin Charlotte, on est trop jeunes.

-Un vieux sage a dit: l'amour n'a pas d'âge.

-Mais qui pourrais-tu aimer?

-C'est bien ça le problème: tous les garçons sont nuls! Ils sont trop bêtes, ils font voler nos jupes, ils se font la guerre et se pâment devant les derniers matchs de Flaquemare alors que tout le monde sait que ce sont les Harpies les meilleures.

-Euh...

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu crois qu'on a mal regardé?

-Je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment aux garçons, Charlotte. Je les trouve inintéressants.

-Tu as peut-être raison... Je vais quand même revérifier, ce serait dommage de passer à côté d'un garçon gentil.

-Rends-toi à l'évidence: les garçon sont imparfaits.

-Bah, c'est un peu pareil chez les filles, non?

-Sauf nous... Ris-je.

-Ouais... Moi je t'aime ma p'tite soeur adorée! Ajouta Charlotte en l'entourant de ses bras.

-Eh! D'où c'est moi la plus petite? C'est même pas vrai!

-C'est pas moi.

-Si c'est toi!

-Non, toi!

* * *

 **Parce que Dumbledore avait raison...**

-Charlotte ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça !

-Oh, arrête donc un peu. On sait tous que tu finiras avec un prince ennuyeux à mourir, toi. Moi, je suis une rebelle, et je n'aime que les mauvais garçons. C'est bien plus excitant.

-Je suis ta sœur ! Nous sommes pareilles !

-Physiquement, mais pas psychologiquement. Tu es sage, beaucoup trop timide et calme. Honnêtement, nous n'avons rien en commun.

-Je suis ta jumelle, Charlotte ! J'ai forcément le même caractère !

-Et dire que tu es sensée être la plus intelligente ! Les jumeaux magique partagent un lien, voilà tout. Rien de plus.

-Il est mauvais ! Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves !

-Je me fiche bien de ce que tu penses de lui. Moi, je l'aime, et je ferais en sorte qu'il m'aime aussi. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis.

-Il ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimera jamais ! Ouvre les yeux, regarde-le, tu le trouves peut-être beau et avec un peu d'intelligence mais ce n'est qu'un mouton ! Il suit aveuglément ses camarades de maison, et il finira disciple de ce Voldemort dès la sortie de l'école !

-Tu n'en sais rien ! Tu t'insurges dès qu'on te juge, mais tu fais la même chose avec lui ! Tu me dégoûtes, Lise !

-Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Je suis ta sœur, nous sommes jumelles !

-À présent je te renie, comme ça le problème est réglé. Tu n'auras plus à me supporter.

-Charlotte ! Charlotte, reviens !

Elle ne l'écouta pas et tourna rapidement à l'angle du couloir.

Lise resta là quelques secondes, interloquée devant le comportement de sa jumelle. Puis elle fit demi-tour, jugeant que Charlotte ne se souviendrait même plus de leur dispute avant le dîner.

Enfin, elle l'espérait.

* * *

 **Et que l'amour nous fait faire des folies.**

Lise était terriblement malheureuse, ces temps-ci. Charlotte ne lui parlait plus, ne la regardait plus depuis un mois. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Leurs broutilles ne duraient généralement qu'une journée, puis Charlotte oubliait ou s'excusait lorsqu'elle était en tort.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne semblait plus la connaître et Lise commençait à comprendre que Charlotte avait réellement refusé le nom Stunders.

Elle ne savait pas si elle en était triste ou si elle était juste affligée de la bêtise de Charlotte. Les deux, sans doute. Sa sœur était sa moitié, une partie d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait, n'avait pas le droit de la renier. On ne pouvait s'éloigner de son âme-sœur.

Mais en même temps, elle se demandait si Charlotte avait encore toute sa tête ou si cette espèce d'enflure la lui avait enlevée. Ce genre de garçon attachait beaucoup trop d'importance à la noblesse et à la pureté du sang. Or, ni l'une ni l'autre n'adhérait à ses principes. En plus, si Charlotte reniait sa famille-mais Lise ne pouvait se faire à cette idée, et considérait comme cela comme impossible- elle n'aurait plus aucun titre de noblesse. Pas que les Stunders soit une très grande famille, c'était une famille dans la moyenne, mais elle n'aurait aucune chance –déjà qu'elle n'en avait presque pas- de sortir un jour avec ce Serpent.

Elle ne comprenait pas sa sœur. Elle avait beau se répéter la scène maintes fois décrite par une Charlotte béate et déterminée, elle ne comprenait pas. Ce garçon n'avait rien de spécial. Comment Charlotte aurait-elle pu avoir l'envie d'abandonner tout ce qu'elle avait toujours connu pour un Serpentard qui ne l'aimait pas, et savait à peine si elle existait ?

Lise se disait que Charlotte ne mesurait pas l'ampleur de ses paroles. Elle ne pensait jamais aux conséquences. Le fait de ne plus vivre à la maison, de ne plus avoir de nourriture lors des vacances et d'être dans la rue, sans argent et isolée ne lui avait pas effleurée l'esprit. C'était pourtant ça, renier sa famille. Charlotte avait beau être têtue comme une mule, elle était totalement inconsciente. Pour elle, ce garçon tomberait dans ses filets, tout le monde se réconcilierait et le monde serait rose. Eurk. Sa jumelle avait atterri dans le monde des guimauves ou quoi ?

Elle n'avait sûrement pas averti leurs parents. Pour une fois, Lise décida de laisser filer. Charlotte n'avait pas de réelles amies à part Lily. Or, celle-ci avait accordé sa raison à Lise, tout en ne voulant pas prendre part à la dispute. Le fait qu'il la traite de Sang-de-Bourbe devait influencer son choix.

Dans quelques jours, Charlotte se rendrait compte que ce crétin n'était pas fait pour elle, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il fallait bien se prendre des refus pour avancer.

En fait, Lise était plus exaspérée qu'autre chose. Tout était de la faute de ce garçon ! Mal élevé, qui plus est.

* * *

 **Rencontre:  
**

Charlotte se baladait dans les couloirs près des cachots. Elle ne connaissait pas bien cette partie du château et voulait y remédier. Elle ne faisait pas beaucoup de blagues aux Verts et Argents, mais si jamais il y en aurait besoin, eh bien… Elle le saurait. De toute manière elle s'ennuyait, c'était un dimanche morne et terne.

Alors qu'elle tentait de découvrir un quelconque passage secret, elle se fit bousculer par un Serpentard malpoli. Elle tomba à terre et hurla :

-Mais tu pourrais pas faire un peu attention ! Regarde où tu vas, espèce de Veracrasse !

-Dégage.

Furieuse, elle releva la tête vers la voix froide et agacée qui lui avait répliqué. Il était grand, avait de beaux cheveux noirs coupé courts et de profonds yeux noirs. Il respirait la noblesse et semblait pressé. Il s'en alla, n'ayant visiblement aucune intention de l'aider à se relever.

Quant à elle, elle referma sa bouche qu'elle avait fermée lors de sa brève découverte. Merlin qu'il était beau. Mal élevé mais tellement beau.

Elle retourna à la Tour des Serdaigles complètement dans les vapes, et une fois l'énigme résolue, se jeta sur Lise qui lisait dans un coin.

-Ecoute ce qui m'est arrivé !

Elle lui narra l'histoire en détail pendant que sa sœur fronçait les sourcils.

-Tu veux qu'on l'agace un peu, pour lui apprendre la politesse ? Proposa sa jumelle, incertaine de la marche à suivre.

-Non non, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. En fait...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et Lise la fixa, un sourcil levé, attendant la suite.

-En fait, je veux sortir avec lui.

La mâchoire de son sosie manqua de se décrocher sous le choc et elle resta ébahie, à la regarder en l'attente d'un « Surprise » qui n'arrivait pas. Après plusieurs minutes d'imitation du poisson rouge, elle finit par se redonner contenance :

-Je crois que tu devrais te coucher, Cha, tu es fatiguée. Je te réveillerais pour le repas. Vouloir séduire un Serpentard qui t'a bousculée, ce n'est pas… Digne de toi.

-Je vais parfaitement bien ! S'énerva-t-elle. Tu ne me crois pas ? On s'en fiche qu'il ne soit pas galant, c'est son côté mauvais garçon. Je suis sûre qu'il est très gentil au fond. Il est intelligent, enfin je pense. C'est un Serpentard, il doit être rusé. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau…

-Charlotte, on parle bien de la même personne là ? Antonin Dolohov ?

-Oh, je sais ce que tu te dis, elle s'est pris un sort. Mais non ! Ca va très bien, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si extraordinaire de tomber amoureuse de lui.

Les yeux de Lizzie s'arrondirent comme des Gallions lorsqu'elle entendit la dernière phrase.

-Tu veux dire que tu es… Amoureuse de ce crétin faciste ?

-Ce n'est pas un crétin faciste ! Arrête un peu avec les préjugés, Lise.

Sa jumelle secoua la tête, découragée.

-On en reparlera demain, si tu t'en souviens. Ce dont je doute.

-Ce n'est pas une lubie ! Pourquoi ne prends-tu jamais rien au sérieux ?

-Parce qu'avec toi rien n'est sérieux, Cha, ajouta tristement Lise avant de monter les dernières marches la séparant du dortoir.

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Chapitre 2?


End file.
